The Purple Lipstick
by ZombieChick67
Summary: A short one-shot about how Honey met the girl of his dreams. I'll be doing other Ouran ones, but they'll be on my profile. If you think I should continue doing a series of one-shots, just review or PM me. HoneyxOC.


Hellodillyodilly! This is a short one-shot based on Honey and Ikru (some character I invented). It's my first publication, and if anyone is thinking of reviewing it, just know that it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading it, and I hope you like it!

"It's sort of funny, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Haruhi said, startled. She craned her neck around until she was looking over her shoulder to Hikaru, who was leaning ever so casually against a pillar in the Ouran Highschool Host Club room, watching the crowd of people before him. His arms were folded, and he looked unusually thoughtful.

"I was just thinking about Honey-senpai and his new girlfriend," he went on, almost talking to himself. "I hear what people say about her as she walks down the halls with him. None of it's particularly nasty, per say, but it's sure not all glowing and positive."

"Well, I didn't think that Honey-senpai cared much about what anyone thought of him or his friends," Haruhi said, frowning slightly as she tried to figure out what Hikaru was implying about the small senior.

Hikaru glanced over at her, saw her frown, and smirked. "Come on, you know that I don't mean it that way. I was just thinking about his family's name. He tried to change who he was for ages by being that scary martial arts trainer, didn't he? So why wouldn't he be bothered about dating a Harajuku girl?"

Haruhi turned back around, rubbing the slight twinge in her neck, and thought.

Ikru Luri was indeed a Harajuku girl. She showed up to Ouran one day, dropping off Honey-senpai and was dressed in one blue sock and one green-brown striped sock under bright orange platform heels. She wore a zombie-Hello Kitty T-shirt with a denim jacket that was adorned with badges, and a short red and black tutu over the whole ensemble. Her brown eyes were shadowed in aqua, and her lips had been a bright shade of purple. Climbing out of the car that had stopped outside of the school after Honey, she bid him goodbye and offered to shake his hand. Then, shocking the whole school (who had instantaneously appeared), he pulled her down to his level (it wasn't too far: she was only a little taller than he was) and kissed her on the lips.

Well, you can imagine how that went down with Honey's fan club (the Honey-senpai Fan Club). In the beginning, there was mass hysteria, with tears and all, then a cloud of depression hung over each individual for a couple of hours before they all got together for an emergency meeting and decided that they were going to support Honey-senpai to the death. It was quite a sight, four dozen girls with tears streaming down their faces, chanting their support of Honey and Ikru with a ferociousness to match a tiger's.

"What're you two gossiping about without me?" Kaouru said, breaking into Haruhi's stream of consciousness. He sat himself down next to her, and casually tossed one arm over the back of the seat.

"Honey-senpai and Ikru-san," Hikaru replied. "Haruhi was wondering why they were together."

"I was not!" Haruhi exclaimed furiously, turning red. "You were the one going on about it, Hikaru! And I was NOT gossiping!"

"So defensive, little commoner," Kaouru commented, goading her. Hikaru smirked again and laughed at the piercing glare that Haruhi sent his way, and then to his brother.

"Must it always be you three that disturb the peace around here?" Kyouya sighed dryly, appearing out of nowhere with his faithful clipboard. Haruhi was about to give up on life and announce that she would be moving into a hole in the ground until they decided to treat her fairly (for once), until Kyouya went on. "Ikru's family are middle-class managers of a mildly successful electronics business, she is not especially gifted in any particular subject, and she has no wealthy extended family or friends. Honey-senpai's family can glean no obvious benefit from his involvement from her, so I'm afraid that I too am stumped."

"She doesn't have to be rich for me to love her," the quiet voice said from behind the pillar that Hikaru was lounging against.

In the blink of an eye, the Hitachiin brothers leaped behind the couch in fear for their lives. The only visible bit of them was their hair and wary eyes. "Honey-senpai," they said, their voices muffled by the upholstery "we didn't hear you come over."

"I think that's obvious," Kyouya said coolly, calmly writing something down and ignoring the combined evil eyes thrown his way.

"Ikru and I have a lot in common, you know, Kyou-chan," Honey said, ignoring their little exchange. "You'd be surprised. She spent fifteen years of her life not knowing who she was. It took her that long to find the friend who one day invited her to a festival in Tokyo. It was a comic book one, sort of like the American Comic-Con. She went, just intending to have a look around, but… she fell in love."

Honey went quiet for a minute, clutching Usa-chan and looking out of the window to the far-reaches of Ouran. Coming back to his senses and the stunned faces before him, he went on to explain that Ikru hadn't fallen in love with a person or anything like that. "She fell in love with comic books and mangas and stuff. It was like it took her about an hour to find out who she was. Ikru had been in the dark for fifteen years, but this whole new world was suddenly open to her, a place where dragons, heroes, and ghosts were real. It made sense to her."

"But when she got home, her parents were super mean. She'd bought a tutu at the festival, and her parents yelled at her. She was a good daughter and took it off, but bought more Harajuku stuff and wore it around. Eventually, her parents told her to stop dressing so ridiculously and grow up. How could they say that?" Honey asked, suddenly angry. "How could they just tell her to stop loving what she loved? It's like telling a dog to stop wagging its tail. It's who she was – who she IS."

Haruhi was silent as the grave watching Honey almost strangle Usa-chan, getting mad on Ikru's behalf. She had had no idea that he was this passionate about Ikru. Haruhi was sure that he really was mad for her, but she couldn't help but think that he was a little angry with his parents for doing the same thing to him so long ago. Regardless, she waited for him to continue.

"Anyway, she tried to make her family happy by locking away all her Harajuku stuff and dressing 'normally'. In her defence, Ikru really did try very hard. She was at it for months, but while she was making her parents happier, she was making herself very, very sad. She would… just mope around for days, not talking to anyone." At this, Honey swallowed hard. "But in the end, Ikru-chan was smarter than I was. She realised what I had to have Tamaki spoon-feed me: how it takes a different kind of courage to accept yourself for who you are, and not care what anyone around you thinks. Hiding your real self is never a good thing."

A soft rapping came at the door, knocking out a random musical tune. Everyone in the Club room turned around, if only briefly, to see who it was. "Come in!" Tamaki called to whoever it was.

It was Ikru. She wore a light blue beanie with a bobble on top and ear flaps, a black and white tutu, a shirt with a lot of really hard maths equations on it, a purple jacket with butterflies stitched into it, faded jeans and cherry-red ballet flats.

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone," she apologised, smiling a purple smile "But Honey-chan forgot his phone."

'It's amazing,' Haruhi thought, smiling as Honey's face lit up and he raced towards Ikru. 'What are the odds that two people as strong as these two are would find each other and fall in love?'

Honey reached up to kiss his girlfriend hello, and the Honey-senpai Fan Club worked hard to contain themselves.

'Oh well. As long as they're happy together,' Haruhi thought fondly. Honey pulled away from Ikru and grinned at everyone, his lips smeared with purple lipstick.


End file.
